cartoonlifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Self of Musical Steps
'''The Self of Random Steps '''is the fifth story of Steps and the first story of Music. It was created by Nathan (as User:Logofanful). Plots It was continually in a story called The Self of Medium Steps 2: Unlimited, "This story is called The Self of Random Steps" said Nathan. "Zimbo?" said Jeremy. "I'm not sure" said Nathan. In the next morning, Young Sid Phillips, who having a launchpad of Buzz Lightyear. On the back of Buzz Lightyear, there is the rocket called The Big One. "Permission a lot of Sid Phillips report" said Sid. Woody and the mutant toys look so far for him. "Quiet", Woody whispered. "Counting, 10, 9, 8!" called Sid down, "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Woody will tose it and pulled it down as the mutant toys, too. "Don't dare you blown up, Sid!" yelled Woody in a voicebox. "What?" cried Sid, "How come?" The mutant toys get up. "Your toys!" shouted Woody. But the mutant toy will surrounded the terrified Sid. He pick Woody up and worried something with his toys. "Do not put the launchpad on Buzz, Sid" said Woody, "We toys can see EVERYTHING!" Then Sid step back for 1 time. "Don't dare you, but so play nice!" said Woody in a speak over. Sid screamed and runs inside the house. "Good job, toys" said Woody, "Buzz is since going to save you". In the mountain of Veleta, I went to the tent and pulls the wrapper out. It's Escargoon spending time with drawing Voldemont. "Hello, Nathan" he said. "Hi" said Nathan. The theme was started, We Come To Your Feast. Escargoon stopped drawing and your partner, Nathan. We walk near the falling parts of lava. Nathan will peace my hands and wishing for Veleta back. In my flashback sequence, Nathan is wishing crying of Veleta died in the lava and King Dedede, too. Nathan cried and cried for wishing Veleta to come back. Because its can't do with God picking Veleta up. The theme is stop the music onto the background. "It's okay, Nat" said Escargoon, "Your are going to sing, that's true". "Yes" cried Nathan permanently, "I want to sing about Zimbo from Aaah!!! Real Monsters". This song lyrics can be viewed here. SING Nathan Zimbo, the monster can be roared. Should be can be here! Zimbo is the boss. CHORUS 2x (The light of Zimbo appears near the lava) and Nathan Look at this, I want to show a picture! Look at that, no-one can be tell you! Like you see anything! CHORUS 2x The music is end. Nathan and Escargoon walk down from Veleta to the shopping centre. In the shopping centre, we walked it slowly. But Jonathan looks and saying, "Hello, Nathan". I screamed and fright, "Hi". Escargoon went to the GNI Computer because King Dedede is defeated in lava. This song lyrics can be viewed here: Jonathan Now, I can see through rabbit through the blind windows. 2x Nathan Zimbo and the Snouch are the monsters. Zimbo is red. Snouch is black and white stripes. Both Now I can see through rabbit through the blind windows. CHORUS Zimbo and the Snorch are the monsters. Zimbo is red. Snouch is black and white stripes. Everyone Zimbo and Snouch Zimbo and Snouch Zimbo and Snouch Zimbo and Snouch! The music is finished. Nathan and Jonathan went inside the shops, go up with escalators and walk around the circular of Foodcourt. But Zimbo and the Snouch can be hear, "Ssshhh!!" Nathan and Jonathan slowly walk around there. "A good spirit" said Voldemont. Nathan and Jonathan stopped it near the windows. Must be careful for Zimbo and the Snouch! Jonathan and Nathan will looking for the monsters. Peri and Entree watched. Zimbo and the Snorch hide it at last. "You're singing Zimbo and the Snouch!" whispered Nathan to Jonathan's ear. He and Jonathan looked up. Zimbo's hand grabbed my leg. Then I felled over. "Are you okay?" said Jonathan. "Close you eyes" whispered Zimbo and the Snouch. Both of Nathan and Jonathan closed his eyes. Zimbo and the Snouch crawled it. Jonathan and Nathan opened it and had a fright. Zimbo and the Snouch roared. Nathan and Jonathan screamed. Includes Zimbo's eyes transformed into the red eyes and his mouth transformed into the sharp teeth! Zimbo stopped Nathan screaming. The Snouch stopped Jonathan screaming, too. "Hello" said Zimbo and the Snouch. "Hi" said Nathan and Jonathan. Nathan and Jonathan grouped it and Zimbo and the Snouch grouped it. On a blue background, these are two people named Nathan and Jonathan. "Nathan and Jonathan aren't the monsters" said the announcer. "Jonathan, wait" said Nathan. Following, these are two monsters named Zimbo and the Snouch. "Zimbo and the Snouch are the monsters" said the announcer. Returns it, Nathan and Jonathan sits into the grouping table by Zimbo and the Snouch. "Oh, no" said Nathan, "I'm forget Veleta to be a group 1". "It's okay" said Zimbo. Mr. Game & Watch jumped and walk like this and then dropped like-Game & Watch playing. "What is that sound?" said Jonathan. "A game" said Nathan. I picked the plastic bag off the ground and give it to Mr. Game & Watch. Mr. Game & Watch held like this. Nathan laughed. This song lyrics can be viewed here: Nathan The groups are two, the groups are two. Shake, shake, shake, shake, groups! Jonathan The groups are two, the groups are two Roar, roar, roar, roar, groups! Zimbo The groups are two, the groups are two Go, go, go, go, groups! Snouch The groups are two, the groups are two Scream, scream, scream, scream, groups! All The groups, the groups, the groups! The music is finished. The people clapped and excellent, includes Mr. Game & Watch clapped like this a filmstrips. At home, I was playing Scrabble with the traffic light. "Yay!" shouted Nathan, got finished. "I'm losing" said the traffic light, "Oh, well". I will pack up the game and place it onto the bookself. Somebody's knocking! "Open it, Nat" said the traffic light. I went to the door and opened it. It's Zimbo and Mr. Game & Watch! "It had a bad news for you!" asked Zimbo, held a paper. "What?" said Nathan. I giving the paper and roll it like a wallpaper. "Nathan is getting upset by Veleta, your friend was defeated in the lava" said Zimbo. I looked at it. Zimbo and Mr. Game & Watch closed the door and gone away. I runs and cried in the couch. "Come on, Nathan" said the traffic light, "You go to Escargoon's house". "Yes" struggled Nathan. The silver star with eyes on it will hopped inside my brain. "Thank you" said the star. "Good worth" said Nathan. I runs and flies to Escargoon's house. The star flies away from my brain and into the space. But Nathan saw Octogoomba jumped. "Oh, no!" I shouted. Octogoomba will goggled and throw into my legs by ball. "Quick, open it" shouted Nathan, knocking its door. Escargoon walks and opened it. "Hello, Escargoon" said Nathan. "What happen?" said Escargoon. "Octogoomba is the enemy" said Nathan, closing the door. "Look, have you remembered Dave, Shannon and Bob?" questioned Escargoon. "Yes" said Nathan, "Hi". "Hi" said Shannon, "Are you going to sing?" Dave laughed and laughed. "Yes" said Nathan. "What's funny about?" said Shannon. "Geronimo Stilton" said Dave. This song lyrics can be view here for 3rd last: Nathan Now, I've can be show you the world with us. Everyone Unbelievable sights, Indescrible feelings, Soaring, thumbling, fire-wheeling, Through an endless diamond sky! The music is shortly finished. "Some more" said Escargoon. "No" said Nathan. "I'll take Shannon to Geronimo's house" said Escargoon, "With Nathan". "Yes, goodbye!" said Nathan, waving my hand. "Goodbye" said the three of them. "Bye" said Nathan. Then I closed the door with Shannon. "Aaahh!!" I screamed, "Octogoomba". Shannon screamed. But she and Nathan runs to Geronimo's house. Geronimo's house is 2nd right next to Dedede's house. Nathan knocked it. "Who is it?" said Shannon. "I'm William, my dad of Geronimo" thought Grandfather William. He opened it and it's Shannon and Nathan. "Come in" said Grandfather William. We went to Geronimo's bedroom. Shannon knocked its door. It becomes Geronimo Stilton, Thea, Trap and Benjamin. "Hello" said the Stilton family. "Hi" said Nathan and Shannon. "Look, Nathan" said Benjamin. "What?" said Geronimo. "It's Zimbo, the redish-monster" thought Benjamin, showing a picture. "My Zimbo!" shouted Nathan, "Okay, I sing". This song lyrics can be viewed here 2nd last: Geronimo Zimbo Benjamin Zimbo Thea Zimbo Trap Zimbo William Zimbo Shannon Zimbo Nathan Zimbo and the Snouch The music is finished. In the hall, I want to do my steps. While Winston turn it on, we sang The Circle of Life. After its finished, we clapped and go home. In Escargoon's house, there were Escargoon, Shannon, Traffic Light and Nathan are sitting in the table. "Okay, that's it" said Nathan, "The next story will be The Self of Medium Steps 3: Kyle Raymond Comes to Do The Steps with Nathan". Category:Step Stories Category:Music stories